1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circulative catering bar that can not only provide goods which are to be simply conveyed cyclically, such as bread and cake, but also goods which need to be kept warm, such as pots of coffee, tea, etc. and goods which need to be refrigerated, such as salad, fruit, etc.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Separate prior examples of such types of a circulative catering bar include those documented in U.S. Pat. No. 4977823 which have been filed priorly by the applicant of the present patent application.
This example is such that cold air is supplied onto the crescent chain and presents only the refrigerated goods.
The problem is that the above-mentioned conventional example cannot provide ordinary goods and warmed goods.
Also, since goods are cyclically conveyed on the crescent chain in a constant manner in both examples, it was difficult to take the goods from the crescent chain.
With the increasing abundance of types of food in recent years, the customers' preferences of food and drinks have also become diversified and there is a stronger desire for eating all three types of goods, namely, ordinary goods, warmed goods, and refrigerated goods, at the same time.